Electro
by Fysh23
Summary: The Titans face a new enemy, but just as the battle heats up, the foe is destroyed by a new hero. Is this new fighter to be trusted? What is his story. Why is Raven so interested? Read to find out.
1. The Beggining

**Electro**

It was an average autumn day at Titan's Tower. Shady overcast, cool breeze. Inside the tower Robin was hard at work on developing a new training system. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch, watching a movie about an alien invasion, and drinking hot chocolate, which Starfire had made. Starfire was still in the kitchen, baking some Tamaranian treat for the boys. Raven, on the other hand, was in her room, as usual, reading a book. She was particularly interested in what she was reading. She had always had some fascination in electricity, and the book she was reading was about electric sorcery. She was reading a chapter telling in detail about the Lightning Tamers. The Lightning Tamers were ancient guardians of a kingdom in another realm. These great sorcerers wielded the power of electricity with such ease, it was said they were almost entirely made of it. Legend was that they were all conceived by the goddess of thunder, Electria. Raven was so into the reading she barely heard the Alarm go off. She dropped the book on her bed and raced down to meet her fellow titans as they suited up for action.

As they raced down the now darkening streets, Raven could feel a storm approaching. They rounded the corner of the street just as the first raindrops were hitting the concrete and saw what it was that had called them to action. There in front of them stood a huge man, wearing a red jump suite with black diamonds on the sides, black boots with red laces, black gloves, and a black helmet resembling that of a Roman soldier, with red lining and a tuft of red hair on the top. He was engulfed in a red aura and heat was pouring off of him. The titans could feel the heat of his energy as they approached. The man was just standing there with an angry look on his face, standing next to a building from which he had apparently just blasted through. He was holding a black bag full of something, assumingly something he stole from the building he destroyed. "Titans, GO!" shouted Robin. They got into a formation and rushed the man, but as they reached him and started their attack, he was suddenly behind them. He shot a red beam from his free hand straight at Cyborg, throwing him against a brick wall. Beast Boy transformed into a Tyrannosaurus and rushed him, and Robin readied his staff and moved in for the attack, while Starfire charged up her power for a barrage of energy blasts, and Raven lifted a truck to throw at him. The man jumped over Beast boy, and his energy seemed to trip Beast Boy. Next he landed and knocked Robin to the ground with one kick. He turned to dodge a blast from Starfire and retaliated with one of his own, which sent her into a spiral towards the ground. Raven's attack, however, was successful. The truck landed on the man, crushing him, and pinning him to the ground, but he began to lift it and his aura grew and the heat intensified as the truck seemed to melt away at his hands. Raven, taken by surprise, did not react quick enough to escape a blast from the man, and she hit the ground hard. The man approached her and readied his hand for a final blast, but he was kicked in the back by robin and then blasted away by a beam from Cyborg's arm cannon. Raven recovered and got to her feet, and quickly lifted the black bag away from the man with her powers. "Are you Unharmed?" said Starfire to her as she came to her side. Raven replied, "I'm fine." She looked in the bag to see a bright red gem stone, the size of a football, and a yellow one of equal size. Suddenly the man was on his feet again and was yelling and he appeared to be increasing his power. "Get ready guys," said Robin. They all took defensive stances. The man rushed at them but suddenly fell to the ground after being struck by lightening. "WHAT?" cried Beast Boy in surprise. "What happened?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know," replied Robin, "it looked like lightening hit him."

"LOOK!" yelled Starfire. They all looked up to see a dark figure on top of the debris of the destroyed building. As the sky lit up with the flash of lightning, they saw him clearly. He wore a black hooded cloak, lined in yellow, and a tight shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on the front, nearly covered by his cloak blowing in the wind. His Pants were black and baggy, with two yellow stripes around the left leg. He had black gloves and black boots with yellow laces. They did not see his face; it was shadowed by the cloak. Raven suddenly realized what he was. "He's a Lightning Tamer!" she said in a raised voice. He reached out toward her and said in a low voice, "Give me the bag."

"Why? What are these stones?" said Robin, "what do you want with them?"

"They are sacred fire and electricity gems," said Raven. "His people protected them from the fire starters in the realm of chaos."

"How do you know all that stuff?" asked Beast Boy.

"I read," she replied.

"Oh, yeah."

Then Robin asked, "Well what do they do, and why were they in that building? Why were they even in our 'realm'?"

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" yelled the Lightning Tamer. He then pulled the bag to him with static electricity. He turned to leave. "Wait!" Raven said. The boy turned back and cocked his head toward her. "Who are you and how did you end up here? I thought your people died out a long time ago when the Chaos Realm collapsed."

"Yes, I am the last of my kind." he said. He turned again.

"Wait," Raven repeated. "Come with us back to Titan's Tower."

"No," exclaimed Robin quickly. "I do not trust him."

"Smart," said the cloaked boy. And he turned and with a flash of another lightning strike he was gone.

Raven stood at the highest room in the tower, looking out a window into the darkness of the stormy night. As Starfire approached, Raven noticed and asked, "What do you want?"

"I was thinking you might enjoy some company and someone to talk to," said Starfire in a sweet and somewhat nervous voice.

"No thanks," said Raven blankly. Starfire turned to leave the room, but Raven said, "Wait, you can stay, I did actually want someone to talk to." Starfire turned and walked to the window with Raven. "Why does Robin have to be so defensive?" Raven asked.

"He is always concerned about the safety of his friends," replied Star.

"I really wanted to talk to that guy," said Raven.

"Well, perhaps you will get another chance," said Star in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks Star." They talked for a while, then Starfire left to go to bed, but Raven stayed. She sat in a chair facing the window and she was about to fall asleep when a strike of thunder woke her up. She gasped as she saw the cloaked figure of the boy outside the window. She jumped up and opened the window to let him in. "You came to see me?" she asked him.

"Yes." he replied. "I wanted to know how you know so much about my people."

"I was reading about you," said Raven.

"I see."

"I am fascinated by your history."

"I see."

"How did you get here?"

"I am Electro. My mother, Electria sent me here to protect the gem and the stone. It was the last thing she did before the Chaos realm collapsed and she, as well as all who lived there, was destroyed."

"But why?" Raven asked.

"The Fire Starters were able to send three young warriors into this realm with the fire stone. I was sent with the electric gem. Electria sent me to protect the gem and keep our spirits alive, and to retrieve the fire stone. I was able to defeat the three fire starters, and retrieve the stone, but then I was captured by a man named Scyris. Scyris had learned of my realm as you have, and he wanted the gem and the stone to create a new Chaos Realm, and rule it. If that ever happens, the spirits of my people would be gone forever, and your realm would collapse, as mine did. I was able to escape, but the stone and the gem were taken by another man. A scientist. He promised to protect them from harm, and he brought them here. But Scyris somehow has created a new army of Fire Starters, and he sent them to take the stone and the gem from the scientist. I was able to stop all but one."

"The one we were fighting." Raven said.

"Yes. But he is gone now, too, however, I am sure Scyris will send more," replied Electro.

"Well then we will stop him."

Electro laughed.

"What? You don't think I can handle them?" she asked.

"I am sure you can, with my help."

"Well, I hope the others will trust you." she said.

"I do too, I must admit, I might need their help, as well as yours."

They both paused, and they looked into each others eyes.

"We will help you," Raven said, almost in a whisper.

She moved closer to him, but he backed away.

"Thank you Raven," he said. And he turned and jumped out the open window. She stood there for a moment, almost disappointed. Then she went to her room and went to bed.

To be continued


	2. The Conflict

**Electro**

**Part 2**

Raven awoke in her bed, and she felt as if something was not right. She got out of bed and went into the living room. No one was there. It was still slightly dark outside, and the overcast only aided the effect. She looked at the nearest clock to find that it was 6:02 a.m. She did not know why, but something was definitely not right. There was a pause, a few seconds passed with absolutely no movement at all, and suddenly, CRASH! The window in front of Raven shattered as three large men in red and black burst through it. She immediately recognized them as Fire Starters. She quickly moved back as they stood straight, and readied for an attack. The three warriors ran forward, the middle one ran straight at Raven while the other two ran symmetrical directions outward to either side. Raven jumped over the first, flipping over him and spinning to face him. She did not land, but instead hovered a few feet above the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She sent the couch flying at him, knocking him to the ground. She did not notice, however, the other two who had turned inward forming a diamond pattern as they closed in on her. They grabbed her arms and flung her against the wall with incredible force. She hit the wall hard, and it cracked from the impact, but she had created a barrier between herself and the wall, reducing the damage done to her. She then pushed off the wall as it crumbled behind her, and before the pieces hit the ground, she had caught them with her powers and sent them flying at the two men. Both of them took the hits dead on, and each stumbled backward, but did not loose balance. Suddenly, Raven was hit from the left side by the first one, who had recovered from her attack. He pinned her to the ground with one massive arm, and the other two came to his side. Raven looked up at them, defenseless, as all three of them raised their arms, pointing their hands at her, and began to glow red. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for the three blasts of red hot energy, but before they could be fired, another blast hit the one on the right, knocking him into the others and sending the three of them flying into the wall on the left. It was Cyborg. Raven looked up to see him, as well as Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy standing at her side.

"Titans, GO!" Robin rushed at the Fire Starters at full speed, ready to throw three charge disks. Just as he reached them, he jumped into a back flip, tossing the disks just as Starfire hit them with a large star bolt. The combined force of the star bolt and the explosion of the disks sent the three men flying straight threw the wall.

"Raven, you ok?" asked Robin.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Beast Boy as one of the Fire Starters came running through the hole in the wall straight at Starfire. She evaded him, and flew into the air while launching a volley of star bolts at him. He dodged three of the shots and took the rest in the back, but they seemed to just impact on him with no affect. He turned to face her, and Robin jumped in front of her, brandishing his bow staff. Just then the other two broke through the wall, making two more holes. One of them tackled Cyborg, while the other lunged at Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy quickly turned into a bird and flew out of the way, and Raven dodged to the side, narrowly escaping the assault. Cyborg got to his feet and braced for another attack by the one who tackled him. He jumped over the Fire Starter as he lunged forward, and doing a flip spin, Cyborg blasted the man with his sonic cannon in mid air.

"These guys don't know when to quit." he said as the man quickly recovered from the blast without showing much fatigue.

"We have to concentrate our attacks and bring them down one at a time." Raven said.

"Good idea." Robin replied.

The titans formed up in a line and rushed at the closest Fire Starter. Robin threw six explosive discs as Cyborg and Starfire both blasted them at the man, and Raven flung every loose object she could find at him. Beast Boy had taken the form of a gorilla and readied himself in case the man was not finished off by the others. As the dust cleared they saw their victory, but immediately turned on the next two, who were already rushing at them. Beast Boy quickly smashed the first oncoming enemy with his massive gorilla arm. As the man flew backward from Beast Boy's attack, he was hit by several star bolts and a beam from the sonic cannon. Raven and Robin were already on the last one, Raven flung more debris and furniture at the last foe, as Robin threw all of his remaining explosive disks and his birdarangs at the same time. They hit the man and sent him backward, only to be hit from behind by another sonic blast and beams from Starfire's eyes. The titans looked around the room, catching their breath.  
"We did it." said Robin.

Starfire shouted, "We are VICTORIOUS!"

"Dude, look at our living room!" exclaimed Beast Boy. The room was a disaster. All the furniture was lying around, upside down or in pieces. The wall had three large holes in it. The front window was shattered and the rain was soaking the carpet near the broken glass.

"Well, we better start cleaning it up" said Robin, and they all began cleaning the room.

Once the room was straightened up, and the window was covered by a few boards, they all sat down on the remaining bit of furniture to take a break.

"How did they know where to find us?" Robin asked. "They couldn't have just stumbled onto the tower; they obviously came to take us out."

"Yes, and they nearly were successful." added Starfire.

"Jeez, I thought one was bad." said Cyborg. "How many of them do you think there are?"

"There is an entire army." Raven said in an exhausted voice.

"An entire army!?" asked Beast Boy.

"How did you find that out?" Robin asked.

"I spoke with Electro, the one who was there last night. He told me what they are. They are called Fire Starters; they were enemies of Electro's people in the Chaos Realm."

"I thought all of them were wiped out." said Cyborg.

"They were, but these are new ones, created by a man named Scyris. He is after the stones Electro took last night. He wants to make a new Chaos Realm."

"You heard all this from this Electro guy?" asked Robin.  
"Yes."  
"I told you not to trust him. He must have been working for this Scyris, or maybe he is the one who sent them, but he obviously is the reason these Fire Starters are here."

"NO!" Raven yelled, and her eyes turned red. "Don't tell me who to trust! I know what I am doing!"

"Do you? We have all been deceived before. You of all people should know not to trust someone so easily. We don't want this to be another Ter…"

"SHUT UP!" Raven quickly flew out of the room.

"How dare you!" shouted Beast boy, seeming just as angry as Raven. "How DARE you say that! HOW DARE YOU USE TERRA AGAINST HER!" and he stormed out of the room, leaving even more depression behind.

"I fear that was not a good choice of words, Robin." Star said sadly.

"Yeah, that was major harsh" added Cyborg.

"No! I won't let this team be endangered again by someone we know nothing about." Robin replied. "After what happened with Terra, we can't afford to put any trust in anyone we don't know. Especially not some dark cloaked freak claiming to be the sole survivor of some chaotic realm!"

"Robin, why do you say such hurtful things?" said Starfire, with tears collecting in her eyelids. "Everyone deserves a chance, and Raven is not one to give trust where it is not deserved."

"Oh, really? So should we just forget about Malchior?" He replied, with ferocity.

"You are going too far, man. Stop it right there!" answered Cyborg.

"I… I'm sorry, but I don't have much trust left to give. I can't let someone get close to us just to destroy us. I won't take that chance again." Robin said, and he looked at Starfire, who was holding back her tears. "I am sorry Starfire."

"It will be… alright." She replied in a soft voice.

"Lets get some rest, we'll figure this out in the morning, and hopefully BB and Raven will have cooled off by then." said Cyborg. The three of them went to bed in hopes that Cyborg's words were true.

To be continued.


End file.
